


Love you nonetheless

by AlAngel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, h/c (Joff’s an ass as always)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Hey! If it's not too much trouble, could I request a jealous/protective Joffrey? Maybe like the reader likes Joffrey but thinks he likes someone else/deserves better, so they back off and eventually try to move on with someone else (despite still loving Joffrey) and he gets really jealous? Thank you so much ((sorry if that's too specific))





	Love you nonetheless

Title: Love you nonetheless   
Pairing: Joffrey Baratheon x female!Reader   
Word Count: ~2.1k  
Warnings: h/c (Joff’s an ass as always)  
Request: Hey! If it's not too much trouble, could I request a jealous/protective Joffrey? Maybe like the reader likes Joffrey but thinks he likes someone else/deserves better, so they back off and eventually try to move on with someone else (despite still loving Joffrey) and he gets really jealous? Thank you so much ((sorry if that's too specific))  
A/n: Don’t know if I really fulfilled the request. If you aren’t happy just message me and I try again   
…  
Despite knowing the young king and his obvious flaws you had fallen for him. You couldn't point the exact moment or what it was, you only knew there was no way back. The way your heart beat a little faster at the sight of him or the way your eyes would always scan the room to find him, you wouldn't change it. Even though it rationally wasn't smart. Loving a spoiled, cruel boy like your king wasn't wise or even rational, but your heart wouldn't have it any other way. The heart wants what the heart wants, you mother always used to say. She had been a smart woman even though you could barely remember her. She passed away when you were quite young.  
Loving Joffrey confronted you with all the struggles life could throw at a young girl. He wasn't just any boy, not just a prince, Joffrey was king. And technically engaged. You hadn't like Sansa Stark the moment you met her. She was pretty and all ladylike, but you also found her pretty stupid and dull at the same time. Sure it was probably jealously, but you couldn't help it. 

It was a fine and sunny day today and you were sitting in the gardens with some other girls. All of you had some needle work, but none was getting done. You all enjoyed the sun and the fresh air. The day was made for easy conversation and gossip. You didn't like how some of the young ladies would talk, so you enjoyed the sun more than the company. It felt good to be outside, soft breeze and the sweet smell of the last summer flowers. Life was perfect that moment.  
But of course perfect moments always ended. They had to, your mother used to say, because life would move on, with or without you. You opened your eyes to find out what was blocking your sun, the sudden shadow had surprised you. Was summer really ending so soon? However it wasn't a what, it was a who was blocking your sun. When your eyes flew open you were met with Joffrey’s. His face was stern, anger written all over it. You didn't understand. One second life was perfect, the next your love stared at you like you planned to murder his family. Despite the shock you remembered your curtsies. Quickly you rose from your seat and bowed as the other ladies did. But he was paying them no mind, all focus and anger on you.  
"I hear you've been mocking me" His voice was harsh and a tight fearful grip got a hold of you. You knew about his temper and wrath, it wasn't to be taken lightly. But you were innocent!  
"Never, your grace" You replied looking down, not meeting his hateful eyes.  
"So it's not true? You aren't staring at me every chance given? You're not some stupid girl pathetically in love with your king?" You felt his angry eyes on you, staring you down. All you wanted was to run and cry, but your feet wouldn't take you anywhere. Not even the floor was kind enough to swallow you.  
"You're nothing" Joffrey decided, spitting the words in your face "Your father was an idiot for marrying your lowborn mother. And now you're trying to catch a king. You're pathetic."  
His words stung and you could feel tears in your eyes. Maybe you had been wrong maybe Joffrey was truly a monster. Maybe he wasn't what you saw in him. But when you looked up to meet his hateful words with defiance, you could still she the boy you had fallen for behind the hate. All the insecurity and sudden responsibility thrown at him was still there, hidden but visible to you.   
You had felt the same when your mother died, leaving you with a devastated brother and father. You had gone through all that too. But you hadn't disrespect or disgraced someone to make up for your own lack of confidence. You stood up to life and its challenges, the way your mother taught you.   
"I'd be a fool for loving someone like you" you hissed low, so the other girls wouldn't hear it. "No matter her birth any woman could do better than a man who needs to belittle others to call himself king."  
The tears wouldn't leave your eyes, but you were too stubborn to hide them anyway. Let them all see what the so-called king did to people who adored him! You didn't care.  
Before you could get a reply and were to face his terrible temper, your hands came up to cover your tear and you ran. To everyone else it would seem as if the king brought you to tears, but to you it was an easy escape. Sure the tears were real and his words hurt like nothing ever had, but you knew better than missing out on opportunities given. If life taught you anything it was that your reputation was worth less than keeping your head.  
…  
The sniggering of all the other ladies had died down, but still you were all too happy to leave Kings Landing behind. You had written a letter to your lord father who was currently back home to attend to some business, to please take you back home. In the letter you claimed something about the warm southern air not becoming you since you didn't want to bother him with your problems. And your unfortunate love for the arrogant king was definitely a problem. It hadn't died down or turned into hate the day he mocked you in front of everyone. All it did was made you wary of his presence, so you avoided him successfully for weeks, but the flutter of your heart and deep down a certain understanding never quite left. Joffrey would always be your first love and no matter how hard he tried to ruin it, you knew a first love was special and you would hold on to it, let it be another lesson.

When your father finally replied that he would take you home you were overjoyed. Finally your world would be alright again far away from your own stupidity and the mocking consequences. The only thing that unnerved you slightly was something about him wanting you to meet some young lord. However not even facing the possibility of an arranged marriage with however your lord father decided worthy, could dim your happiness of getting away from this place.  
With a smile you wandered down the halls, not a care left in the world. Your lord father had claimed to come and get you himself in only another fortnight. Home was calling for you.  
"And what are you smiling it?" You spun around with wide eyes, facing the one person you wished to never see again in your life. The young king was casually leaning against the wall a hard questioning look pinned on you.  
"Nothing, your grace" You answered trying not to meet his eyes, you couldn't take the cold hard stare from the gardens again.   
"Aren't you still mooning after your king?" He demanded to know with anger wavering through his voice. Of course you still had feelings for him, but avoiding him would most definitely not count as mooning. Thus defiance was evident in your voice when you spoke next, no matter your feelings no one had the right to belittle you for the things and people you cared about. "No, your grace. If you have to know I'm smiling for my lord father’s arrival in a fortnight. He's going to take me back home – To meet some young lord."  
Suddenly his calm and mocking stance disappeared, and Joffrey stood there dumb folded and with even more anger in his sparking eyes. Fortunately you would be gone soon, his mood changes became quite unnerving.   
"Did you ask your king for permission to leave?" He growled under his breath which caused you to take another step back. However as soon as you caught yourself doing so, you at least tried to stand up straight and proud. No, you wouldn't let him scare or torment you, as rumour had it he did with Sansa Stark. You weren't a stress reliever or play thing for his moodiness. You were (y/n) (y/l/n) and you knew better.  
"I took the liberty on myself to relieve his grace of my unworthy presence" You snapped, taking two steps forward to show you weren't a scared little girl, you were a true Lady "And I pray every night that I might do so soon."  
…  
You stopped avoiding him after this, too proud to feel like you were running. There was no need to hide when you weren't scared. Every chance the two of you were in the same room you would look at him. Not secretly and with the intention to admire him, but openly greeting him with a nod and doing the same to bid your farewell when you left.   
When he first noticed there was anger on his young kingly face, but after a couple of days you noticed how his eyes were ready to meet yours whenever you entered a room. If you would live in delusion and fantasy, you'd say he was looking out for you. It was a nice thought to believe he wasn't completely hating you, but either way you didn't care. Maybe this was the lesson you had to learn in the capital, you learned to be sure in your own feelings while not valuing somebody else’s too much.

It was the day when the fortnight was over, the day before your lord father was supposed to take you home. Again you were wandering that same corridor smiling at the thought of home, seeing your small estate again was making your heart beat faster. Truly you had been away for too long.  
"Time to bid you farewell, my lady" A familiar man stepped out of the shadows and even went as far as doing polite curtsies. Not used to such behaviour from your king you quickly returned the gesture.  
"I was hoping to see you again before you leave" His voice was unusually quiet and the anger and mocking tone both were missing in his words.  
"As his grace wishes" your voice was even, but hinting at cold. You had no desire to be in his close presence, but rules forbid you to tell him to back off or simply turn around to walk away. Joffrey was your king after all.  
"I'm sorry to see you leave" He began, but stocked again. Obviously he hadn't thought this through and you were more than done with waiting for a hurtful punch line.  
"It is what it is" You replied waving it off. Already starting to make your way further down the corridor. But his words stopped you, your back towards the king you stood there and listened to his slightly scuffed voice.  
"You're infuriating, did anyone ever tell? You're… not special, except… you never back down, you're graceful and controlled even when walking off crying, you're challenging and not afraid, you're…" His voice trailed off "You're kind even after I embarrassed you, you care even when I push you away" You heard him take a deep breath "You were in love with me even if I didn't deserve it."  
His words made you finally turn, there was a pained expression on his face and he looked like he was about to run and throw up. Emotional declarations definitely weren't on his strong side. Still you appreciated his late coming to senses.  
"Everyone deserves love, your grace" You told him kindly "Though it's the ones who need it most who are most often unable to find it."  
"If I promise to be more worthy of your affection will you stay a little longer?" His green eyes were pleading and you had to swallow. Never had you seen the proud king so humble and desperate.  
"Arrangements were already made. Someone is waiting to meet me. I'm sorry but this is farewell."  
First there was a flush of anger on his face, but almost as soon as you saw it, it was replaced by something else. With a sight the change to disappointment was fully evident. The young king wasn’t use to being denied things, but for some reason he accepted this one. Maybe you had underestimated how mature he could be under the right circumstances.  
"Will you write me?" He asked taking a shy step towards you "and return one day?"  
"We'll see." It didn’t matter if he really could or would change for this for you. As you said arrangements were made and it was time to go home. With a kind smile you closed the last distance and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheeks, which turned slightly red to your utter delight, "Farewell for now, my king, stay safe."


End file.
